The Interconnected devices, sometimes referred to as the Internet of Things, includes a network of physical objects (referred to as IoT devices) embedded with electronics, software, sensors and connectivity to enable it to achieve greater value and service by exchanging data with the manufacturer, operator and/or other connected devices. Each IoT device is uniquely identifiable and is able to interoperate within the existing Internet infrastructure.